


photograph

by idfkev



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, newmoon, nyumoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfkev/pseuds/idfkev
Summary: Kevin owns a fansite and a stumble with the group's main vocalist will bring more than just a broken camera.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	photograph

Kevin took his jacket and his camera and ran to the park where his favorite group would have a fansign in a few hours. One of the group's best-known fansites was Kevin's due to the stunning photos he took of Hyunjoon, the lead dancer.  
For his bad luck, at the end of the event he stumbled with Chanhee, who threw away Kevin's camera. Choi Chanhee, the group's main vocalist, was known for his character; he was not a bad person, but he was easily angry and his humour was rarely pleasant. Kevin just stood there, staring at the object lying on the ground, knowing that no matter how much he tried to repair it, his camera would not work again. Hyunjoon and the other members witnessed the scene and forced Chanhee to apologize to the boy; he had never disrespected them, kept their distance from them and seemed to be nice; they only crashed by accident and that did not give Chanhee the right to do what he did. He had acted badly and since they were in a public place, rumors could arise and that would not be good for the group, so he turned to Kevin and, in addition to apologizing, promised to buy him a new camera.

Kevin definitely did not trust his word. It would be stupid to think about it, it didn't make sense and there was no way that would happen. Later he realized his mistake. Yes, he was wrong and he knew it when he opened the box the postman had given him minutes earlier. Next to the camera was a note, which Kevin read in amazement and disbelief.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I promised you a camera, didn't I? I hope you enjoy it and can continue taking good pics as you did until a few days ago. I don't want your forgiveness, but if you'd forgive me you'd do me a big favor. By the way, Hyunjoon sends his regards."

[...]

"I can't believe it's been two years" said Chanhee to himself. After that day, Chanhee began to look more at Kevin. He liked to see him standing in front of them taking pictures with his dazzling camera, the one he had bought him. But Kevin gave him no sign of forgiving him; Chanhee was feeling guilty and he couldn't sleep well at night so he decided to invite him a coffee and kindly ask him to forgive him, as his eye bags were becoming more and more visible and ruining his beautiful face. In the face of desperation that the youngest showed for looking good, Kevin decided to forgive him, even though he had already done so even before he received the camera.

"Have you thought about what to do?" Hyunjoon asked, taking Chanhee out of his thoughts. "No, I can't think of anything. I want it to be something special" replied the pink-haired boy. "How about something like _I asked google maps where the most beautiful person in the world is and it brought me to your door_ and then ask him to be your boyfriend?" Juyeon said as he walked in the dorm he shared with Chanhee and Hyunjoon. "That's what he should say to me" Chanhee said crossing his arms "in fact, it sounds like something Kevin would say..."

"How about an amusement park? You said Kevin likes those things" suggested the youngest. "Perfect!" Chanhee shouted jumping from his place. "What should I wear? I’ve never been to an amusement park"

"It doesn't matter, Chan, that's not important" Juyeon replied. "It _is_ , Juyeon. I will help you with that, don't worry Chanhee" Hyunjoon said smiling. "Thanks Hyunji" Chanhee said as he took his cell phone to call Kevin, who accepted the invitation instantly and was quite enthusiastic which increased Chanhee's nervousness.

Three hours later, the pink-haired was walking towards Kevin's apartment. Usually it was Kevin who went to look for him at his house, but this time it was different. Chanhee knew that he must do his part to keep his friendship with Kevin and even more so if he planned to go a little further with him. He did not like to walk or be the one who had to wait for others, rather it was the others who did everything for him as if they were his personal assistants, but now he was determined to sacrifice himself and be Kevin's slave for a day with so long as he agrees to be his boyfriend.

Luckily, Kevin was ready and there was no need to wait. All the excitement he felt froze upon seeing Chanhee. He always looked good but this time he was just ethereal and majestic. The pink tint was a bit darker now, sort of like purple, and the bright blue jacket and black jeans he was wearing looked really good on him. Hyunjoon had done an excellent job and Kevin was not going to miss the opportunity to remember that moment, so he went back into the apartment and looked for his camera. He wanted to photograph Chanhee as many times as possible, he wanted to have something with which he could remember that moment when his heart began to beat so hard that he believed it would come out of his chest, he wanted to remember that day forever and he would do it with help from her best friend and most precious object, his beloved camera. On the other hand, Chanhee could not find the words to explain how stunning Kevin looked that day; he could see the emotion Kevin felt and that made him even brighter than he already was.

Undoubtedly, they both enjoyed that afternoon together, but it was 7pm. and Chanhee knew that the moment to confess his feelings was approaching and fear and nerves took over him once again. In order to calm down, he decided that he would try to get a stuffed toy from those machines that were everywhere and promised Kevin that he would win Finn the Human for him. However, the claw of the machine opened and dropped Finn every time it was about to take it out. Kevin looked sad and disappointed, like a child when his ice cream falls, and Chanhee did not want to see him cry so he took advantage of the fact that the eldest went to buy a couple of drinks and asked Changmin, Kevin's best friend, who casually was close to them, to take out that stuffed Finn. Changmin made it on the first try and gave it to Chanhee, making him promise that he would take care of Kevin and not hurt him. Changmin's request had sounded more like a threat, and Chanhee was not to get into trouble or be forced to leave the group so he promised it. The latter left when he saw Kevin was returning with two drinks in his hands. Chanhee gave him Finn's stuffed toy that Kevin loved so much, assuring him that he had earned it.

Kevin was truly happy and that motivated Chanhee to confess under the moonlight and starry sky. As if it were a movie, fireworks were present at that moment making it magical and special. The confession took Kevin by surprise, as he believed and was sure Chanhee only saw him as a friend – although he sometimes seemed to hate him – and for this very reason he kept his feelings hidden.

He could not believe it was real. Choi Chanhee was asking him, almost pleading, to be his boyfriend. That idol with a bad temper who broke his camera two years ago, the same one who later apologized and bought him a new one. Hyunjoon was always Kevin's favorite, or so everyone believed. Except Hyunjoon. He knew that Kevin and Chanhee were made for each other the moment Chanhee agreed to apologize to him, as it is something that Chanhee would never have done. Kevin made him a better person, and both Juyeon and Hyunjoon thanked God for making that possible, because living with Chanhee wasn't easy.

"Kevin, I'm making a fool of myself in front of a lot of people, please" Chanhee pleaded. "They're not even watching us, don't be dramatic" Kevin replied pretending disinterest. "That's what I am, take it or leave it" Chanhee said now crossing his arms looking towards the opposite side to where Kevin was. "I'm going to take it" Kevin quickly pulled the latter towards him and kissed him. "You didn't have to do that, but I wouldn't mind if you do it again" Chanhee said as they separated for lack of air to which Kevin reattached them. "Chanhee" Kevin whispered in the middle of the kiss. "Yes?" The minor replied, anticipating a phrase that would probably ruin the moment. "Next weekend... Lion King movie at the cinema... you know, can we go? Please" the eldest spoke and Chanhee knew he was not wrong, Kevin definitely had a special talent for ruining moments like this. "And what do I gain from that?" Chanhee asked. "Whatever you want" Kevin replied winking. "A diamond ring and deal done" Chanhee said smiling triumphantly, knowing that there was no way Kevin could afford something as expensive as that.

"That's not fair, I can't afford something like that and you know it" Kevin started pouting, Chanhee's greatest weakness. "Okay, okay. We can go but stop doing that, I can't stand it" said the pink–haired boy. "Great, that's what I wanted to hear. Do you think I should thank Changmin for the stuffed Finn" The chestnut asked with a smile on his face. "Yes. Wait what?" Kevin started laughing when he saw the confusion on Chanhee's face. "Thanks anyway, at least you tried" he said patting Chanhee on the back, knowing Chanhee _really_ hated that. "I can't stand you, let's break up" Chanhee crossed his arms again and turned around, feeling Kevin hugging him around the waist and kissing his neck. "Let's go home" said the chestnut taking Chanhee's hand to start walking, but he stopped and took his camera. And that was probably the most beautiful photo he ever took. Their clasped hands fit together perfectly, creating a wonderful harmony. Just like the two of them did every time they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there's any mistake. Anyway, I'm working on a nyukyu/kyunyu and I'll be posting it soon.  
> Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
